


At Last

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Sora and Riku have been chasing after each other for years.  It was about time one of them was caught.





	At Last

Sora felt like he and Riku were constantly missing each other.  That this had been going on for the last two years. Just when he thought he'd caught up, Riku would be off on the next leg of his journey. Or Riku would find his way back, only for Sora to be sleeping.  It was possibly, the most frustrating thing he had ever experienced in his life.

All he wanted was a moment.  Just one, to take Riku's hand, to look him in the eye and say the one thing he had been dying to say.  To do the one thing that followed him into his dreams.

And once again, it looked like Sora wasn't going to get his chance.  Sora, Donald, and Goofy were stopping by the Tower to see Yen Cid.

“Riku is sleeping right now, but if you would like to rest for the day, you may do so.  Just try not to wake him,” Yen Cid said. Sora nodded and turned to his travel companions.

“I think I'm gonna grab a nap guys,” he said.  Goofy and Donald shooed him off, obviously fighting smiles.  Sora shook his head and climbed the stairs up to the bedroom Yen Cid had created for them to use.  He eased open the door, and in the bed up against the far wall, Riku was crashed out, dead asleep. His shoes were next to the bed, and his jacket was haphazardly tossed over the footboard.

It seemed that Sora still wouldn't get his chance.

He kicked his shoes off, and shrugged out of his jacket, and pulled off his bracers.  It was all left in a pile on the floor. If Riku was awake, he would scold Sora for it.  Sora flopped onto one of the other free beds, ready to sleep.

He yawned and made himself comfortable under the incredibly soft and warm blanket.  Sora glanced over at Riku's sleeping form and fiddled with his necklace. The original chain had finally given out a few months ago, and the one he had replaced it with was much shorter.  But that hardly mattered so long as the crown charm hanging off of it was still there. He raised it to his lips and gave it a little kiss.

“Sleep well, Riku,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Sora awoke to the feel of a hand brushing his hair off his face.  He remained still, hoping it was Riku. That he was still in the tower and Sora hadn't missed his chance.  Calloused but gentle fingertips traced down his temple and over his jaw. A thumb lightly touched his lips, and Sora opened his eyes.

Riku sat on the edge of his bed, his hand pulled away.  But there was no hiding who had been touching his face like that.

“Riku?”

“Hey, Sora.”

Sora sat up to take in Riku's expression.  He looked wary. As if he wasn't sure how Sora would react.

“I've missed you,” Sora said.  In the dim light of the room, he could make out the blush on Riku's fair cheeks. 

“I've missed you too.”

Sora studied Riku's face, his eyes flicking down to look at his lips.

“I can't take this anymore.” Sora grabbed a handful of Riku's tshirt and dragged him forward.  For a second, Sora thought he was going to miss, but he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to make sure that didn't happen.  Their lips collided, with a noise of surprise coming from Riku's throat. But he returned the kiss eagerly.

When they pulled away, Sora's face was hot with blush, and Riku was staring at him.

“I've been wanting to do that since you got your mastery,” Sora admitted.

“What?  But what about Kairi?”

“Kairi is a wonderful friend, and I love her, but she's like my sister.  You're so much more than that.”

“But I've been horrible to you.  I-I tried to kill you,” Riku protested.

“And you've more than made up for it.  You protected me for a whole year, when I was at my most vulnerable.  You saved me from Xehanort himself. It took me way too long to realize it, but I love you Riku.”

“Sora, I love you.  So much.”

Sora smiled and kissed Riku again, his arms wrapped tightly around him.  Riku lost his balance from Sora's weight and they flopped back onto the bed.

“When are you leaving again?” Sora asked.

“Tomorrow evening,” Riku said.  Sora grinned and proceeded to wrap his legs around Riku's waist.

“Good, cuz I'm not letting go.”

Riku laughed and dragged the blanket over their bodies. “That suits me just fine.”

They spent the next day as close together as possible, and when he had to leave, Riku delayed as long as possible by giving Sora more and more kisses and only stopped when Donald dared to tease them. 

“Be safe out there, Riku,” Sora called as he boarded his gummi ship.  He watched the ship take off and ignored Donald and Goofy's teasing.

They wouldn't see each other again until they were all gathered in the Keyblade Graveyard.  Surrounded by heartless, they only had a moment for Riku to duck down and kiss Sora.

“Share a paopu fruit with me when we go home.”

There was never any other answer for Sora.

“Yes.”

They parted ways to fight their way through the horde.  And when it was all over, Yen Cid bestowed the rank of mastery upon Sora, Kairi and Lea, and they were free to return home.

They shared a paopu fruit on the beach, where Kairi served as their witness and smiled and hugged them once all that remained of the sweet fruit was the stem.

 


End file.
